


Helpless

by crystalredlove



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Gay, I was gonna make this MiChaeng, I'm Sorry, I'm just rambling at this point, Lesbians, but MiHyo is a very underrated ship, buzzfeed unsolved au, god I really suck at tagging, i also listened to twice right after so, i honestly don't know why I wrote this, i was watching bfu and whoops, jihyo is ryan, just wanted to point that out, kpop twice, let's go lesbians let's go, mihyo, mina is shane, possible sequel in the future, that deserves some love, that's probably why, twice, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalredlove/pseuds/crystalredlove
Summary: "Let's play the ouija, she said!" Jihyo thought to herself."Nothing bad's gonna happen, she said!" Jihyo grunted.Alternatively, Mina suggests a Ouija for a video, and Jihyo first opposes to it. At first. How foolish of her to agree.(The tone's more serious in the story, I swear-)





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for no other reason than to indulge myself in MiHyo fanfic because there's almost nothing for them and I cry. This sucks major ass, it's 2:24AM and I have not reviewed it at all.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> But anyway, enjoy!

_ “Jihyo?”  _

 

_ Silence. _

 

_ “Oh, Jihyo~” _

 

_ Mina came out of the hallway into the main room, sighing in slight relief when she saw Jihyo standing in the center with the camera in her hand. But she seemed to be looking down to the floor in thought, not really aknowledging that Mina had returned from their solo time with the supposed ghouls of the mansion.  _

 

_ “Jihyo-Unnie?” _

 

_ Jihyo looked up at her and flashed a huge grin. The kind to melt Mina’s cold heart. She hated the effect that Jihyo had on her. And yet, she wouldn’t want it to stop. _

 

_ "Hey Mina, what if one day you call out for me, and I don't reply... Then you come down to look for me, and I'm just standing in the corner?" Well, that was random. _

 

_ "I'd close the door, and I'd leave." Mina deadpanned. _

 

_ A scoff. "Wha- you'd leave me here??" _

 

_ Another scoff. "Yeah, I wouldn't bring you home!" _

~~~~~~~~~

Mina knew that was a lie. There was no way in hell that she'd ever truly be able to leave Jihyo alone in a situation like that.

 

Did she believe in it? No. Was she open-minded to the idea of it POSSIBLY being real? Also no, but now she wasn't so sure. These past few cases were... Interesting, at the very least. When the camera crew said that Mina was a skeptic, it wasn't a lie. Everything that happened, Mina already had an explanation for it.

 

That strange groan? 

 

"House is setting."

 

That whisper?

 

"It's the wind."

 

That thing that wasn't there?

 

"This place is really old, shelf probably broke and it fell off."

 

Skeptic couldn't even begin to describe her mentality about these things. But the last few cases did have her a little... troubled. Jihyo’s been way jumpier than she usually is. Clinging to Mina every chance she got, screaming at every corner. Warm hands holding Mina’s clammy ones. Usually, Mina would feel a burst of happiness bubble inside her at such opportunities. She loved making Jihyo feel like she could protect her from anything in the world. 

 

Lately?

 

Mina wishes she could have the same smiley Jihyo back.

 

She’s a mess, more so than usual. Ever since their stay at the Bellaire house. She’s seemed to have lost some weight, under eye bags darkened immensely within the past few days. Her eyes shifting back and forth at every noise they hear. Jihyo’s turned into a little ball of anxiety and always seemed to be close to tears. 

 

Mina despised the sight. But even so, as messed up as it was, she couldn’t help but take advantage of this Jihyo.

~~~~~~~~~

_ Mina sat in her desk next to the smaller’s chair, noticing the tense and tired aura surrounding her. “Jihyo?” She whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. The smaller gasped quite dramatically, head shooting up to face her with wide eyes. “Aish, Mina-ah! Don’t scare me like that!” Mina let out a low chuckle, sliding a hot cup of coffee to her. “Sorry, Jihyo. Didn’t mean to scare you.” She rolled her eyes at the elder’s scoff of disbelief, but let it slide. Because it’s Jihyo. _

 

_ “So, Jihyo! I have an idea for the Gojinam video!” _

 

_ “Am I gonna like this idea..?” _

 

_ “Ouija board.” _

 

_ “. . . No, Mina.” _

 

_ “Come on, please! It’ll be fun! Besides, none of that stuff’s real, remember?” _

 

_ An offended gasp. “Mina! I’ve told you many times before, it’s all real! The reason you’re aloof to these things is because you don’t let yourself believe. Whereas I, on the other hand, believe very much! What says I won’t be affected if it goes wrong?” _

 

_ An amused laugh. “Jihyo, are you listening to yourself?” Mina scooted closer, pulling her close. “I promise, nothing bad will happen to you.” She watched as Jihyo nervously bit her lip, and cringed at herself for wanting to do nothing more than just lean and kiss her right then and there.  _

 

_ “Okay. Let’s do it.” _

~~~~~~~~~

“I know I always say I hate you, Mina.” Jihyo said, lighting the candles as she sat across from the other. “But this time, I think I might feel those three words a bit more in my soul now.”

 

“You don’t, you love me.” Mina winked. Sighing, Jihyo sat up straight and placed her hands on the planchette. “Unfortunately. Now let’s just get this over with so we can go to bed.” Mina clapped excitedly, then did the same as she let a calm demeanor overtake her features. “Begin.”

 

“Hello, my name’s Jihyo.”

 

“I’m Mina.”

 

“And we’re here to speak to those in this asylum.” Jihyo kept her gaze on the board. “I heard what happened to you, and I’m so sorry that you went through all of that. I can’t imagine what that’s like.” Mina looked up at her with sympathetic eyes, tilting her head to the side. Even in such moment of fear, Jihyo managed to pull through her sincere mourning for those that (could) be here. And it simply made Mina’s heart melt even more.

 

“Look!” 

 

Jihyo’s voice snapped her out of her trance, her eyes shifting to the planchette below. 

 

“L-E-T-M-- Jihyo, I swear if you’re messing with me.” She looked up to face the elder with her usual skeptecism, only for her words to die in her throat when she saw the wide eyes filled with tears. “I-I thought it was you...” Mina felt a chill go down her spine.  _ Maybe the camera people set up an elaborate prank.  _ “...O-W-Y-O-U.” Mina continued reading out. Jihyo pulled her hands back. “Let me show you?” She voiced out, tilting her head in confusion. But quickly shook her head. “Mina, I’m gonna kick your ass if you were--” 

 

Mina didn’t process the situation in front of her fast enough. One second, Jihyo was scolding her for something she didn’t do... The next, she was on the floor, convulsing and whimpering out in pain. “Jihyo?” Her body moved on auto-pilot. She hurried over to her side, holding her in her arms to try to stop her from shaking. But her attempts were futile. “Fuck! Jihyo!” 

 

And then there was nothing. No movement, no whimper. Instead, Jihyo’s skin increasingly grew warmer and warmer by the second. “Oh shit!” Mina laid her on her back, pushing her bangs out of the way. “Jihyo?” She tried again, noting the wavering of her own voice. How she wished for the crew to be here, to tell her how to help. But no. It was just her and Jihyo in this stupid asylum.

 

Jihyo’s eyes shot wide open. Pure black covering the entire eyeball. No white, no iris. Just pitch black. Mina stumbled back in shock, beginning to hyperventilate as Jihyo stood on her two legs. “My my.” Jihyo- no, not Jihyo. That thing approached Mina, a small smile on her lips. “You must be Mina.” She said, reaching down to grab her by the chin. Mina didn’t bother fighting back. All she did was stare at her into her pitch dark orbs. “And you must be an infection.” 

 

“Name’s Gremory, thanks for asking.” Her tone turned sour. Her hand tightened and harshly pulled her up. “Now try that again.”

 

“And why should I?” Mina glared daggers. “I thought demons were supposed to ask for permission to enter a body!” “Oh, but she did give me permission, my sweet.” She let go, taking a step back. Mina’s glare softened.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Hmm, what was it she told you? Something about those that believe getting affected?”

 

Mina remembered.

 

_ “The reason you’re aloof to these things is because you don’t let yourself believe. Whereas I, on the other hand, believe very much! What says I won’t be affected if it goes wrong?” _

 

Her blood ran cold at the memory. Mina began to hyperventilate again.

 

Gremory laughed, tilting her head back. “We tried getting to you. But your disbelief in us blocked me out, so there was nothing I could do. Now, Jihyo. Poor thing was scared. Scared out of her fucking mind that something would happen.”

 

“Stop it.”

 

“If only you could hear her right now, Mina. It’s a shame. Her scared whimpers are so loud. She longs for your comfort.”

 

“I mean it.”

 

“Why should she?” In the blink of an eye, Gremory was in front of Mina, pushing her harshly against the wall. “It’s your fault I’m here.” She smirked. Mina tried to blink her tears away. “You suggested that stupid board.” She pressed her fingers- now claws- into the other’s shoulder, smirk widening into a menacing smile hearing Mina cry out in pain. “You cry like it hurts, but you don’t fight against me. Could it be that you think you deserve it?” She pressed in harder, eliciting yet another cry out from Mina. “Or maybe, it’s because it’s Jihyo you can’t fight. Had it been anyone else, you’d fight back in a heartbeat. But because I’m in here, in Jihyo’s precious meat suit-” She pulled her claw out, immediately sending Mina to the ground with a kick. “-You won’t hurt me.” 

 

Mina hated how right Gremory was. Here she was, laying on her back with a demon straddling her. Her claws on her exposed stomach, clawing at the soft skin. Mina couldn’t bring herself to push her off. She didn't want to hurt her. “Jihyo! Wake up! You can fight her!” Mina cried, reaching up to grab her arms.

 

She wasn’t expecting it to work. To her surprise, Jihyo’s eyes began to flicker between dark and normal. “That’s it! You can do it, Jihyo!” Mina’s pained cry seemed to fuel Jihyo to take over once again. 

 

“AH!” She got off, landing on her knees next to Mina and grabbed at her head. “Get out, get out, get the FUCK out!” Jihyo sobbed, pulling at her hair, her skin, anything to force herself to stay in control long enough to find a solution. Her eyes landed on her backpack. Mina caught on rather quickly.

 

“The holy water!” Jihyo pointed. Mina ran to bring it out, whimpering when she looked back at Jihyo. Only to see her eyes back to black. 

 

“PATHETIC!” A roar that shook the house. “BOTH OF YOU.” Gremory brought out her claws once again, charging at Mina at full speed. Mina turned to face her, splashing the holy water on her. 

 

Her skin started to sizzle and blister up. An inhumane shriek ripped out of the girl’s throat. Mina watched as a huge cloud of smoke seemingly just oozed out of Jihyo’s frame, then pure silence. Jihyo remained on her hands and knees, panting heavily as she tried to take in the past few minutes of her life. Mina dropped in front of her, eyes wide and searching for any sign that Jihyo was herself again. “Ji-Ji?” She muttered, a nickname she only used when either of them were in deep stress. And at the moment, both of them were.

 

Jihyo looked up very slowly, her frame visibly shaking with every breath she took. “Mina..” 

 

The crew came back, shocked to find a mess surrounding the two girls. But made no effort to push their decision to find the nearest hotel to spend the night and Mina’s demand that they burn the board as soon as possible. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

They were both fresh out of the shower. The girls opted to shower together. Neither wanted to be alone for a second. Jihyo cleaned Mina’s wound after, a frown forming on her face as the younger whimpered in pain from Gremory’s claws. Jihyo sat on the edge of the bed. Mina lay on the soft bed, looking to the ceiling.

 

Mina freaked for a split second when she felt the bed shake. Sitting up, her heart shattered when she saw Jihyo hunched over. Shoulders shaking as she tried to stop herself from crying any louder. “Ji-Ji.” Mina muttered ever so softly, maneuvering herself over to Jihyo’s side and pulled her into a tight hug. Jihyo leaned against Mina, the action enough for a full on sob to wrack through her body. 

 

“I-I was so scared that I couldn’t do anything to stop her, Mina! I was so helpless as I saw her hurt you, and I couldn’t stop her!” 

 

Mina felt her own eyes well up with tears. “Ji-Ji, you shouldn’t blame yourself!” She tried, pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head. “Listen, we never should have done that. I shouldn’t have brought it up in the first place.” Mina ran a hand through Jihyo’s short hair, guilt coursing through her body. “It was stupid of me, I was over-confident that nothing would happen, and look at you.” She pulled back, looking down at Jihyo. “You were possessed, and I was helpless to do anything. All I did was stand there as she told me you were awake and afraid. I couldn’t do anything.”

 

Jihyo looked up at her, saying nothing. There was very little space between the two. If one moved in closer, their lips would touch. A kiss would occur, sealing their unspoken thing. Except tonight wasn’t the night for that. Instead, Jihyo only leaned against her again, head on Mina’s shoulder. 

 

The black shadow outside the window went unnoticed by the two.

**Author's Note:**

> You're still here? Congratulations! I would very much appreciate feedback, please and thank you! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
